In recent years, with the high-functionalization of automobiles and the increase and multi-functionalization of on-board equipments, there exists an increasing trend of operating mechanisms arranged inside an automobile, such as keys or switches. Therefore, a controlling mechanism of the aforesaid on-board equipments is mounted on a front side of a steering wheel configured to steer and control; wherein the front side is opposite to a driver.
As the prior art of the aforesaid steering wheel, the following steering wheeling is provided. The steering wheeling comprises: a steering wheel rim in a substantially annular shape, a lug boss arranged at a center of a radial inner side of the steering wheel rim, a plurality of spoke parts arranged between the lug boss and the steering wheel rim, and an operating part arranged on a front side of the lug boss and the spoke parts.
In the steering wheel of the prior art, the operating part and the plane including the steering wheel rim are substantially arranged in the same plane, that is, the heights of the steering wheel rim and the operating part along the axial direction of the steering shaft are substantially identical. In such a steering wheel formed by a steering wheel rim and an operating part substantially positioned in the same plane, when the driver is holding the steering wheel rim and performing a steering operation, the operating part will be rotated along with the steering wheel rim, such that the driver is unable to see the functional keys on the operating part easily and clearly, and thus is unable to control each function key on the operation part timely and effectively, even faulty operations to the functional keys on the operating part are prone to occur, which seriously affects the steady and safety of the driving operation of automobiles.